sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Religious Fury
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Religiöse Raserei Religious Fury ist eine Eskalation, die in der Combat Site Blood Raider Base (Blood Raider-Basis) ausgelöst wird. Stufe 1 thumb|Religious Fury 1Beschreibung: As you blow up the Blood raider chapel, a strong electromagnetic pulse erupts, threatening to knock out your instruments, but after a few milliseconds of quantum level queasiness, they reel back and start going around their business as usual. A short while later, one of your scanning modules reports readings of a similar electromagnetic anomaly in a system not so far away. Vier Blood Raider Chapels sind in einem kleinem braunen Nebel verankert worden. Erste Welle *5-7 Battleships (Corpus Apostle/Archon/Oracle/Prophet) *2-3 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Bishop/Exorcist/Fanatic/Phantom/Seer/Shade) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Collector/Seeker) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' *1 Faction Battleship (Dark Blood Apostle) ''- nicht immer'' In der Beute des Faction Battleships findet man gewöhnlich ein oder mehrere Faction Gegenstände in Dark Blood Qualität, das Salvage kann Tech2-Qualität erreichen. Die nächste Eskalationsstufe (oder das vorzeitige Ende) wird gewöhnlich durch den Abschuss des Faction Battleships ausgelöst, zuweilen ist es notwendig, die Blood Raider Chapels abzuschiessen. Diese hinterlassen keine Beute. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich dass die Eskalationsreihe vorzeitig endet. Dabei erscheint folgendes Popup: The cathedral erupts in a ball of flames, quickly subdued by the lack of oxygen. Then there is a second explosion, an enormously powerful nuclear thunder, accompanied by a huge electromagnetic pulse. Then a few milliseconds later, your instruments manage to pick up another pulse, much fainter, distant. You have no idea where it came from and the pulse seems to have confused your computer long enough that it has no record of the event. Recht selten wird eine zweite Stufe ausgelöst. Stufe 2 thumb|Religious Fury 2Beschreibung: The cathedral erupts in a ball of flames, quickly subdued by the lack of oxygen. Then there is a second explosion, an enormously powerful nuclear thunder, accompanied by a huge electromagnetic pulse. Despite this local electric storm, your instruments manage to pick up another pulse a few milliseconds later, in another system not far away. How this distant pulse got here in such a short time is a mystery, but there it is, no doubt about it. Wieder landet man an kleinem braunen Nebel. Jedoch sind diesemal andere Strukturen als Kathedalen verankert worden. Es scheinen zwei verschiedene Szenarien für diese zweite Stufe zu existieren. '------------------ Szenario light' --------------------- Erste Welle Meldung: Blood High Priest: It's them, the heathens! They destroyed our sacred church! Attack the non-believers, we shall burn them at the stake after they are captured! *3-4 Battleships (Corpus Archbishop/Harbinger) - NOS (selten) *2-3 Cruiser (Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage) *4-6 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Collector/Diviner/Follower/Herald/Raider/Seeker/Upholder/Worshipper) - tw. Tracking Disruptor/web/scramble *1 Faction Battleship - Blood High Priest (Dark Blood Apostle/Archbishop) ''- nicht immer - tw. NOS'' Wenn man den Blood High Priest angreift, erscheint wiederholt folgende Meldung: The High Priest has started to send small repair drones in all directions, repairing nearby enemy vessels. Erst wenn er abgeschossen wird, hören die Meldungswiederholungen auf. In der Beute des Faction Battleships findet man gewöhnlich ein oder mehrere Faction Gegenstände in Dark Blood Qualität, das Salvage kann Tech2-Qualität erreichen. '------------------ Szenario strong '--------------------- Erste Welle Meldung: Blood High Priest: Intruders! I bet they've come to laugh at our misfortune. Grab them and bring them before me. *7 Battleships (Corpus Apostle/Archbishop/Harbinger/Oracle) ''- tw. NOS (selten)'' *3 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Sage/Shadow Sage) *3 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist/Seer) *1 Faction Battleship - Blood High Priest (Dark Blood Apostle/Archbishop/Monsignor) ''- nicht immer - tw. NOS'' Zweite Welle - wenn man den Blood High Priest angreift Meldung: Dark Templar Uthius: What goes on here?! I leave for only a few moments and all hell has broken loose. It seems I will need to ... restore order in this holy place once again. *1 Faction Battleship (Dark Templar Uthius) *3 Battleships - Uthius's Disciple (Corpus Harbinger/Monsignor/Oracle) ''- tw. NOS (selten)'' *8 Elite Frigates (Blood Wraith) ''- web'' In der Beute des Dark Templar Uthius findet man nur eine Hundemarke, manchmal einen netten Corpus C-Type Gegenstand, ansonsten wertlose Tech1-Gegenstände. Das Salvage hingegen kann Tech2-Qualität erreichen. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Eskalationsreihe hier endet. Dabei erscheint folgendes Popup: Somehow the two cathedrals destruction must have been connected, just as when you destroyed the first one, it blew up the fourth cathedral by the huge arkonor stone back there. Nothing hints to why ones destruction marks doom for the other, you only hope it has nothing to do with divine intervention. If that were the case there would be a God out there somewhere to whom you owed a good many cathedrals... Stufe 3 Ob es überhaupt eine dritte Stufe gibt? Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec